Mines
by Psykeeper
Summary: What happens when Temari moves in with Shikamaru? ShikamaruxTemari.
1. Anything?

**Disclamimer:** I do not own Naruto, if I did it would have been rated M.

My first story, don't be cruel.

--

**Chapter 1: **Anything?

--

"Shika, come on hurry!" said Temari as she ran dragging her fan over her shoulders. Shikamaru was dazed on how excited she was to go to the leaf village. It's not like it was her first time coming to the leaf village, but something--something in her eyes told him that she wanted to arrive there quickly. The silence between them was uncomfortable so he decided to break it and ask her why is it that she so enthusiastic to get to the leaf village. "Hey Temari, you seem excited..why is that?" Well me and Sasuke had a wonderful conversation about each other the night before I left, I felt that I can open up to him, you know..private details and all." "Oh.." sighed Shika sadly. Shit, I can't belive this. Just when I was about to tell her how I felt about her.. this has to happen. "Shika you sound sad, are you?" said Temari. "No--no I was just thinking about something that happened to me, quite troublesome actually." responded Shika rapidly. They both found that their was nothing else to say so they both stayed quiet and concentrated on the road.

After 5 more hours of non-stop running and silent looks, they had finnaly arrived at the leaf village. At the gate was waiting Sasuke who had been informed from Tsunade that Temari was coming to stay for a year and see how she likes it here. After the Sand village's recent war with the Village of Mist Temari was looking for a safer village to stay at so she would never have to experience first-hand war again.

"Temari, let's take a walk to my apartment."said Sasuke. "Wait!, where are you going to be living at for a whole year, do you want me to make arrangements for you?" said Tsunade. "No, i'll be living with Sasuke of course." said Temari in a proud voice. Shika waved at Temari and Temari looked at him with a leave-me-alone-im-with-my-lover look. Shika was confused on how her personality changed from caring to obnoxious. "How troublesome" said Shika under his breath.

After what had happened earlier that morning, Shika was left wondering and decided to go watch some clouds to clear his mind. Shika noticed that it was already turning dark so he went off to his apartment. Once he got out the elevator he heard sobbing. He looked to his left to see the only girl who can make him do anything no matter how troublesome she was, the one and only Temari.

"Temari, what's wrong?"

"It's--It's Sasu--Sasuke." she mumbled.

"What about Sasuke?"

"He--he went to far, he tried to rap--rape me." she sobs ferociously.

"WHAT?!, that mother fuc--." he got filled with anger.

"It's ok luckily I was able to run away."

"I'm so sorry.." Shika bent down and grabbed Temari in a warm embrace.

Temari felt as if everything that happened to her had dissapeared when he embraced her. Temari wanted this to last so she startes sobbing more and held him by his neck and pulled his head over her shoulder.

"Temari you can live with me if you want.." said Shika quietly.

"Thanks Shika, your always there for me."

They both realized that they were so comfortable hugging that they still hadn't moved since the moment they embraced each other. They quickly let go and went inside of Shika's apartment. Once Temari entered she saw everything so clean and organized, the exact opposite of what she immagined it to be. She also noticed that Shika was going out of his way to prepare everything for her perfectly. She blushed at the thought of Shika caring for her.

"There" said Shika.

"Shika..I can't tell you how much I appreciate what your doing for me."

"It's alright, you know I would do anything for you."

Temari blushed madly when she heard that.

"So Shika..anything huh?"

"Uhm..yeah."

--

**Read & Review.**

**I should finish the next chapter by tommorow , See ya then.**


	2. Huh?

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I just got my braces and they hurt non-stop.  
Well here it is.

--

**Chapter 2:** Huh?

--

Temari got up from the pull-out bed Shika had prepared neatly for her last night. She looked at Shika and started to drool as the sunlight hit him. Temari finnaly snapped out of it when Shika started to tilt his head. Temari headed straight for the bathroom to take a morning bath before her training, she turned on the water, undressed, and stepped in the bathtub. Once she got in she started some candles and pulled the curtains. The first thing that came in mind was Shika and how dreamy he was, she started to daydream about fantasies between them.

Shika got up from bed with a loud yawn that the whole village could hear him except Temari which was busy with her fantisies about Shika. Shika noticed Temari wasn't there so he assumed she left to train early. He yawned again and walked towards the bathroom. Shika was half-asleep so he didn't hear the water bubbling, he stripped to his boxers when he realized he hadn't washed the bathtub for quite a while now so he pulled the curtains to see if their was any mold or dead animals is the tub counsidering all that time he hadn't cleaned it. To his surprise he sees Temari bathing thouroughly in his 'dirty' tub.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!", shouted Temari as loud as she could.

"I-I..-I'm so sorry, I didn't now you were here and im too lazy to ask if the bathroom is occupied or not."

"I DON'T NEED AN EXPLANATION YOU PERVERT, GET OUT!!", shouted Temari.

"Jeez..", exclaimed Shika as he slammed the door to the bathroom.

Temari didn't know why she reacted so angrily but, she knew herself that she hoped that he had took off his boxer before opening the curtains.

Shika was mad also but, he knew that he wished that Temari wouldve been standing up when they encountered. The only thing he saw was her soft, wet shoulders.

They both ignored each other while they were eating breakfast and getting ready to leave.

Then when Temari was done she stormed out of his apartment so fast that he wasn't able to catch a back view of her. "How troublesome", said Shika as he put on his shoes and left out the window to avoid another encounter between them.

7 Hours later.

Shika arrived at his apartment and went straight to bed. He drifted asleep quickly because of all the training he had done.

Temari arrived exactly 34 minutes after Shika arrived. She saw Shika sleeping she couldn't help but looking at him, she tried to stop but everytime she looked away she was tempted even more to look at him. When she just wasn't getting satisfied looking at him, she decided to touch him a little bit. She started at his neck and started to go down, she started getting warm midway to his stomach. She wouldve kept on going but her pride told her to stop. She then took out a jutsu book and started reading.

Several moments later Shika got up to see Temari in shorts reading. He looked at her and saw how soft she was and how cute she was. He then decided to talk to her because it was getting uncomfortably silent between them.

"Hey Temari, I'm really sorry about what went down earlier I wish none of that had ever happened." said Shika.

"Shika..It's ok ive been meaning to apologize to you but it seems you beat me to it.", said Temari as she smiled sweetly.

"Really!?..uh I mean, really? what a drag." said Shika."

"Shika if you have something else to say, now would be the time."

"Well..are you expecting me to say something to you?"

"Uhm..I- uh.. I dunno.. do you?"

"As a matter of a fact yeah, I like you Temari...I like you alot."

"Are you serious?" said a shocked Temari.

"Yes..I'm serious."

"Well that's good..because I like you too."

"Wow one minute we were ignoring each other and now were telling each other how we feel about each other."

"Yeah..funny how that works huh?"

"Heh..So I wanna tell you something else." said Shika slowly as he walked towards Temari.

--

**Read & Review.**

**I hoped you all liked it ). I'll try to finish the next chapter in a couple of days, see ya then .**


	3. Why?

Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've decided to stop being lazy and update lately and become more active smiles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Law & Order CI, how sad.

--

**Chapter 3: **Why?

--

"Never scream at me again!" said Shika.

"When the fuck did I even scream at you!" shouted Temari.

"In the bathroom..you know, when I pulled the curtains and you shouted at me."

"Oh..I'm sorry about that, I just got really mad."

"I know how you feel don't sweat it."

"Thanks, and Shika?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to uhm...go out with me?"

"Sure" said Shika blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"Well I have to go, see ya later hun" said Temari while giving Shika a peck on his cheeks.

Shika blushed and with a poof Temari was gone.

This is gonna be a wonderful relationship, thought Shika.

This is gonna be a wonderful relationship, thought Temari.

--2 Years later--

"Gosh she sure is late, I guess I have to go ask Gaara if he had seen her, how troublesome."

Shika changed from his tux to his regular clothes and opened the door to his Jeep. He drove towards the hotel Gaara had been staying in. Knock, knock. Gaara opened the door to find Shikamaru. "What is it, Shikamaru"? "Have you happened to see Temari"? "No, but she said that Sasuke had called her". "Alright thanks".

Shikamaru drove to Sasuke's house. He looked in the window to see Temari and Sasuke's lips locked together. He felt his heart drop, freeze, skip beats, break, burn, decapitated, ripped out. Shikamaru went back to his house and started knocking everything down. He even thought about committing suicide,  
but he realized that he had a whole life ahead of him and that killing himself would not have been the answer. Keys jangled.  
"Hey Shika, sweetie I am so sorry I had to work overtime". "Heh..I'm sure you did" said Shika sarcasticly. Temari noticed that he was being sarcastic. "Hey what's wrong hun"? "Nothing, how was your overtime, was your patient Sasuke and did he have a disease where you need to suck his tounge out?" Temari's heart stopped, "Shika I-I'm sorry I dont know what went over me.

"That's all you don't know what went over you, I LOVE YOU No-no I LOVED YOU WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!"" IM SORRY SHIKA I LOVE YOU MORE THAN EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD!" "You lie." "Really!" "Get out, take youre stuff!" "I'm sorry Shika..I really am, but where am I gonna sleep?" "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?! SLEEP IN THE STREET, MATTER FACT GO SLEEP IN SASUKE'S HOUSE!."

"Please Shika give me one more chance." said Temari in shame.

"If they tell me youre jumping off a bridge, I-i would come to hear the splash..." said Shika dissapointed.

--

**Read & Review. Next chapter might be out tomorrow- no no- WILL be out tomorrow.**


End file.
